dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Videl is Crushed
Videl is Crushed (ビーデル無残!!出るか怒りの超悟飯, Bideru Muzan!! Deru ka Ikari no Supa Gohan) is the eighth episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred seventeenth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on February 16, 1994. Its original American air date was October 10, 2001. Summary Spopovich chases after Videl and is coming towards her fast. Amazingly, the two fighters still have energy to go on, and Videl throws some very fast punches, but Spopovich gains the upper hand again. He hits her and then fires a purple energy wave at her, and she flies down to earth landing on the ring on all fours. Spopovich lands too, and Goku wonders how he could have changed so much. At the last World Martial Arts Tournament, he was not able to fly or throw energy blasts. Even so, Videl manages to land some punches, but Spopovich only retaliates in brutal punishment. Videl flies all over the place from his massive hits and kicks, yet she still refuses to give up and gets up to punch him. At this point in the fight, the tables are harshly turned against Videl. It is obvious that she does not have a chance. Spopovich continues to pound on Videl. Mr. Satan (Hercule) still refuses to believe that his daughter is losing, and one of the tournament members insists that he should watch the match. Videl somehow musters enough strength to fight back a little, but he seems to have unlimited power no matter how hard she punches and kicks. Spopovitch then kicks Videl so hard so that she flies right outside of the ring, and as she is about the hit the ground, he grabs her leg and swings her back in the ring for another round of beating. Videl gets up miraculously, and lunges at him, but he punches her in the face. He then kicks her in the air and she lands on his knee. Spopovich starts punching Videl in the face and then in the stomach before dropping her. Gohan watches the match is disgust and horror. The battle is very one-sided, and it seems as though Spopovich might even kill her. Now, the Z Fighters, especially Gohan can barely stand to watch. He is having an extremely hard time controlling his inner anger towards Spopovich's ruthless fighting. Goku turns to him and tells him to control himself and not to interfere with the fight. It looks like Gohan is ready to pop, controlling his severe rage inside. Hearing Videl's pathetic moaning and squealing, Gohan decides to come to her aid. He turns Super Saiyan and his costume comes almost completely off and he's on the brink of deciding whether to fly over and help or stay in despair. While Gohan turns Super Saiyan, the Supreme Kai adopts a peculiar grin on his face as if he is pleased about something. Videl's energy is non-existent in the fight and Spopovich now kicks her off the arena, and she touches the ground. Videl layed there crying, beaten and humiliated. Gohan rushes up to cradle her in his arms and get her immediate medical attention. After he makes sure she is alive, Gohan yells out to Spopovich, who now is standing next to the ring with his back turned. Gohan tells him to stop, and that the next time they meet, he will fight him and he (Gohan) will win and make him pay for what he did to Videl. Spopovich and the other mysterious man fly away. At this point, Goku teleports to Korin Tower for some Senzu Beans to help the now injured Videl. The scene then switches to Mr. Satan looking over his beaten daughter. He can not comprehend what he sees. Videl tells Gohan in a frail, weak, voice, that he should get revenge on Spopovich. Gohan leaves, and Mr. Satan soon realizes that Gohan is Videl's boyfriend. He becomes enraged that a boy as puny as him could be in love with her because Mr. Satan told Videl that the only way she can have one is if he is strong. Mr. Satan certainly does not think much of Gohan. The episode then ends by showing Goku getting the senzu beans from Korin. Battles *Videl vs. Spopovich Trivia *This episode was heavily edited on various networks due to the amount of violence, similar to the episode "Gohan Attacks". Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z